Color Palette
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Akabane Karma sekalipun, masih menginginkan hidup indah bagai palet 24 warna. Dan untuk itu juga ia berjuang. / AsaKaru, AU.
1. Magnolia

_I drank a bottle of blissful yellow paint,_ _  
_ _Lured myself with the calmness of blue,_ _  
_ _Drowned myself into a pool of thick red blood._

Akabane Karma sekalipun, masih menginginkan hidup indah bagai palet 24 warna. Dan untuk itu juga ia berjuang.

* * *

— **Color Palette —**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 _ **-**_ **The story of a young lad wishing to see the colorful world once more -**

 **.**

 **First Painting: Magnolia.**

* * *

Lagi.

Kembali dalam ruangan membosankan cukup dingin. Diluar masih siang, begitu terang; sayang cahaya matahari yang berusaha masuk terhalang kain gorden jendela sutra hijau lumut, digantikan oleh lampu menyala tak kenal siang dan malam. Sosok tersebut tampak duduk diatas ranjang empuk rumah sakit ditemani musik klasik memanjakan kedua telinga _—_ kemungkinan _Étude Op. 10, No. 2_ karya _Chopin_ _—_ juga sebuah buku gambar ukuran A3 berada di pangkuan. Tangan kanan begitu lihai mengendalikan pensil, seakan menari-nari dibuatnya _—_ menciptakan sebuah sketsa natural berasal dari bakat. Rasa pedih yang sesekali dirasakan dari jarum infus di pergelangan tangan kiranya tak mempengaruhi hasil karyanya.

Apa yang dia lukis? Masih menjadi misteri.

Merkuri berbinar-binar selama menggambar, senyum diulas bibir ditujukan entah pada apa dan siapa. Mana peduli. Selama kegiatannya ini masih dapat dilaksanakan tanpa ada yang melarang, dia tak peduli.

Satu, dua, lima goresan samar, dan fokus harus dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Ada keheningan singkat berdurasi dua detik sebelum dibuka, memperlihatkan sosok familiar dibaliknya membawa sebuah tas tenteng, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Halo, Karma."

Begitu sapa sosok tersebut, si empunya nama lantas meletakkan pensilnya diatas buku gambar berhias sketsa setengah jadi. "Oh Nagisa, kau mengunjungiku lebih cepat hari ini. Tidak sibuk, kurasa?"

Si biru hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya sedikit kikuk seraya meletakkan tas tadi diatas meja minimalis tak jauh dari ranjang pasien. Lanjut mendudukkan diri pada sebuah kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Begitulah. Aku baru kembali dari panti asuhan dan sekalian menjengukmu. Mengingat rumah sakit juga satu arah dengan rumahku..."

Oh benar, Karma selalu ingat itu. Pasti baru kembali dari mengajar anak disana.

"Hee~ Kalau begitu mana kue untukku? Atau buah?" permintaan berkesan canda ia lontarkan, mungkin juga bukan sebuah candaan karena kita tahu bagaimana tipe Akabane muda ini. Nagisa sendiri, disinggung hal demikian tertawa canggung berbalut rasa tak enak dalam hati dan langsung dimaklumi. Karma tahu jawabannya. "Hehe, bercanda. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu kalau menginginkan sesuatu."

"Maaf aku tak bisa membawakanmu apa-apa hari ini, Karma. Sebenarnya aku juga menunggu tanggal gajian, jadi—"

"Tak apa, tak apa. Santai saja. Hanya saja setelah kau gajian, bawakan aku kue, ya~"

Nagisa mengangguk juga tersenyum menanggapi kawannya itu. Baik yang biru atau merah selalu seperti ini, berkat tali persahabatan yang telah terjalin hampir satu dekade. Bukan sahabat lagi namanya... Bahkan Nagisa telah menganggap Karma bagai saudara sendiri. Pertengkaran kecil memang sering menguji mereka, dan terima kasih pada kepala dingin si biru Shiota, semua terselesaikan sebelum berubah semakin buruk.

Salah satunya ini; bahkan seperti belum memudar dari ingatan bagaimana Nagisa menyampaikan kekesalannya tanpa jeda disaat Karma dinyatakan sebagai pasien di rumah sakit; berkomentar bagaimana si merah maniak stroberi selalu menunda jam makan, banyak bermain, dan ketahuan mengkonsumsi obat terlarang jenis sabu.

Ah, pengaruh lingkungan—aku Karma waktu itu.

Pemuda merah sempat melirik kearah tas tenteng hitam yang dibawa Nagisa, terheran karena sepengetahuannya, sosok itu bukanlah penggemar warna gelap—walau tak terlalu mempedulikan isinya. Karma kembali menggenggam pensil, seakan ingin melanjutkan gambaran yang sempat tertunda akan kedatangan tamu tadi; begitu menarik perhatian. Yang biru penasaran, lantas menggeser kursinya mendekat pada ranjang.

"Apa yang kau gambar?"

"Magnolia."

Nagisa mengernyit. Karma melanjutkan.

"Representasi kehidupan, Nagisa. Lihatlah kelopak yang dimilikinya, melambangkan besar dan indahnya kehidupan kita. Nagisa sendiri pasti bisa merasakannya, benar?"

Direspon anggukan, keduanya berselimut keheningan tanpa ada yang mengucap sepatah kata. Hanya suara pensil Karma yang masih lihai menggores kertas beserta tetesan teratur cairan infus Vena, itupun suaranya samar. Jam persegi empat yang bertengger manis pada dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh menit; hampir jamnya makan siang.

"Karma, sebenarnya..." Nagisa bersuara, dari pandangan pemuda Akabane terdengar seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun masih bergelut dengan rasa ragu.

"Nng?"

"Aku ditugaskan mengajar di Tokyo untuk beberapa bulan, dan..."

Suara itu bergetar. Bergetar. Bergetar.

"Dan itu berarti aku tak bisa menjengukmu untuk beberapa saat. Kabarnya satu semester dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana..."

 _Kau akan pergi?_

Jadilah Karma mendengus sinis.

 _Jangan pergi, bodoh. Kau sahabatku, kan?_

"Oh, tak masalah," Yang merah sengaja mengucap tegas, senyuman simpul diperlihatkan agar dengusannya diawal tertutupi. Tak ada rasa penyesalan terpencar dari paras pucatnya dikala kedua belah bibir berubah munafik, berucap hal lain dari bisikan hati.

"T-Tapi aku khawatir tak ada yang menjagamu. Selain efek dari obat terlarang waktu itu, Karma juga mengidap—"

"Tak apa, Nagisa."

Lagi-lagi dicela, kepala pemuda Shiota tertunduk lesu sementara Karma membisukan diri ditempat. Teringat dia akan diagnosis dokter mengenai penyakitnya, alasan mengapa figur tersebut harus vakum dari kegiatan menjahili orang lain untuk sementara waktu; juga menjauh dari kanvas putih suci dan kuas bernoda sejuta warna miliknya.

Sudah dua bulan. Terkurung dalam ruangan yang sama guna menjalani bermacam perawatan, tak terkecuali obat-obatan getir menyapa lidah setiap harinya.

Muak sudah. Muak.

Dan kini Nagisa harus berpindah dinas? Sebegitu tega membiarkannya bercengkerama dengan lukisan mati tak bernyawa?

 _Terserah._

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, pekerjaanmu tentu lebih penting. Kau masih bisa menghubungiku dikala bosan atau sekedar ingin menanyakan kabar."

"..."

Setelah penuturan Karma, dua manusia disana kembali berakhir dalam keheningan; enggan tuk mengucap dalam suasana canggung tak disengaja.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit semenjak Nagisa izin pamit untuk pulang, meninggalkan Karma yang diam-diam memperhatikan hasil sketsanya; cukup memuaskan, sayang ada rasa janggal disana, namun bagian mana itu dia juga tak bisa ungkapkan.

Tangkainya?

Daunnya?

Atau susunan kelopaknya?

Penghapus telah berada disisi pensil; siap menjalankan tugas jika saja dada tak terasa sesak begitu mendadak. Karma terbatuk beberapa kali dan tangan kanan menutupi mulut. Ketika ditarik menjauh, netra merkuri membulat sesaat.

"Sial. Lagi-lagi..."

Beberapa tetes likuid kental semerah surainya menodai telapak tangan, dan tak sedikit lolos dari sela jari mewarnai Magnolia gambarannya. Merupakan yang kedua hari ini, ketiga belas dalam satu minggu. Karma selalu mengutuk diri disaat karyanya kembali menerima bercak merah darah, meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa warna itulah favoritnya.

Dan tangan terulur, meraih beberapa helai tisu dari kotaknya diatas meja minimalis tempat dimana Nagisa tadi meletakkan tas tenteng hitam guna membersihkan telapak tangan. Perlahan namun pasti.

.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Disusul ketukan pintu. Bintik darah pada sketsa tak diambil pusing sebelum buku gambar ditutup dan disembunyikan dibalik selimut tebal yang digunakan bersama tiga helai tisu bernoda, berharap eksistensinya tak diketahui.

Untung tepat waktu, alhasil Karma telah terduduk tenang tatkala sosok berperawakan tinggi berilmu membuka pintu kemudian melangkah masuk. Selalu terlihat rapi juga bersih, jas putih lengan panjang juga stetoskop yang bertengger pada leher memperjelas statusnya.

"Pemeriksaan rutinmu, Akabane. Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu saat ini sebelum menjalani perawatan lebih lanjut."

Yang berstatus pasien mengangguk pelan, ekspresi cerah dibuat-buat miliknya tampak bertolak belakang dengan air muka serius dokter yang berkutat dengan sebuah catatan rumit dibantu seorang suster wanita disisi kanan.

"Apa masih diperlukan? Aku baik-baik saja, Asano-kun—ah maksudku Pak Dokter~"

Mendengar itu, kepala jingga mengangkat wajah dimana ametis bertemu pandang dengan merkuri cukup intens. Catatan yang awalnya berada dalam genggaman kini berpindah tangan pada suster selaku asisten, bibir mengulas senyum khas penuh kharisma yang mana menurut Karma cukup menyebalkan.

"Jika baik-baik saja, kau tak mungkin berada disini selama berbulan-bulan. Sekarang ulurkan tangan kananmu, kita mulai pemeriksaannya."

Salahkan status sebatas pasien, Karma terpaksa mengalah dan menuruti instruksi dingin dokter pribadinya tersebut. Sesekali ketahuan mendesis benci tanda tak suka. Namun si merah bisa apa dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Tuhan, dia ingin mati saja daripada terus-menerus berurusan dengan Asano Gakushū. Magnolia pun bisa disulapnya jadi Myosotis nanti.

* * *

 _Clouds and colors painted across the sky,_  
 _Reflecting in lovers' eyes._  
 _Violet, rose, bluest of blues,_  
 _Peach with vanilla hues._  
 _This palette made for two._

 _._

 **\- To be Continued -**

* * *

Alexie kembali bersama ide mendadak. Daripada hilang diterpa badai _brainstorm_ , lebih baik diketik cepat. Sayangnya hari libur terakhir malah dihabiskan untuk kesibukan di dunia lain, dan _project_ ini baru bisa selesai fix tanggal empat.

Maksudnya chapter ini. Hehe.

Hint KaruNagi diawal? _No_ , _no_ , _no_. Mereka hanya sekedar sahabatan kok. Moment AsaKaru menunggu di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya.~

Ucapkan selamat datang kembali pada dunia perkuliahan. Doakan Lex tetap bersemangat ngetik juga dikaruniai ide yang melimpah. Beneran, gak pengen story kali ini stop di satu atau dua _chapter_. Tapi demi mama tobeli dan papa jeyuk, diusahakan.

Sekian saja kali ini, review dan apapun itu sangat dihargai. _See you on the next chapter, everyone~!_


	2. Spider Lily

"Hasil pemeriksaan dua hari yang lalu jelas mengatakan bahwa kau positif mengidap _Leukemia Mielositik Akut_ ; terjadi karena pembentukan sel-sel _mieloid_ tidak sempurna dan dapat menyumbat pembuluh darah—"

Karma mematung; kedua tangan bergetar, bahkan kelopak mata tak berkedip barang sedetik. Ingin ditulikannya saja kedua telinga, cukup sudah mendengarkan diagnosis dokter kepala jeruk dihadapan menjabarkan penyakit mematikan tersebut beserta istilah-istilah kedokteran yang tak ia pahami. Kanker darah bukanlah sebuah penyakit yang 'kan sirna dalam hitungan menit bak _influenza_.

Mengapa sebegini berat?

 _Aku tak mengerti_.

Apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan akibat dosa yang menggunung?

"Dan kemungkinanmu untuk sembuh tak lebih dari 20 persen. Jadi kuharap kau serius untuk berjuang."

 _Beri aku pengampunan._

Lalu, apa nyawa akan melayang dalam waktu dekat?

 _Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri untuk ke neraka._

.

Dia tak mengerti.

* * *

— **Color Palette —**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ **The story of a young lad wishing to see the colorful world once more -**

 **.**

 **Second Painting: Spider Lily.**

* * *

Merkuri sempat berpendar sejenak, hingga terhenti tepat pada sosok Gakushū mengambil dua langkah mendekat seraya meraih pergelangan tangan kanan yang terulur lemah. Memeriksa begitu jeli bercak kemerahan dibalik kulit pucat, sesekali meraba-raba.

Jangan salah sangka; dokter muda itu hanya merasakan denyut nadi disana.

"Wajahmu semakin pucat saja," begitu dia berucap, walau Karma tak terlalu mengindahkan satu bait kalimat demikian. Bertingkah _denial_ bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, dikarenakan si kepala jeruk memang mengucap fakta. Dia pucat, agaknya mirip orang kehilangan _pigment_ kulit.

Gakushū melanjutkan. "Ada muntah darah?"

Bukan dokter dia itu, cenayang namanya. Entitas merah mungkin tak akan buru-buru membereskan buku gambar beserta tiga helai tisu bernoda likud kental jika sosok itu tak mengetuk pintu ruang perawatannya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Namun disisi lain, Karma merasa pertanyaan demikian begitu wajar.

"Tidak ada."

Lagi-lagi kedua belah bibir persik berubah munafik; hati meraung seperti dikhianati. Begitu mudahnya seorang manusia mengucap kebohongan bahkan disaat hidup telah berada diujung tanduk. Dan lagi-lagi, tak ada aura menyesal dari paras rupawan pemuda Akabane.

 _Mengapa aku berbohong?_

Sementara yang Asano dahinya mengernyit, ekspresi sedatar lantai marmer masih belum luntur. Percaya tak percaya akan jawaban itu, Karma mana peduli. Bagusnya si jingga tak mengucap apapun dan lanjut mengenakan stetoskop, dan si pasien tahu harus melakukan apa; tangan perlahan membuka butiran kancing baju, hingga _chestpiece_ dari stetoskop Gakushū menyentuh kulit, bagian dada sebelah kiri. Rasa dingin begitu menyengat menuju tulang.

"Aku ingin sekali keluar dari sini," Satu kalimat Karma begitu menarik perhatian dokter muda yang tengah memeriksa detak jantung—masih tergolong lemah—sambil diam mendengarkan tanpa membuyarkan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sementara yang merah mengalihkan pandang kearah jendela tertutup gorden, sesekali berharap agar seseorang dapat membukanya. "Dunia luar membutuhkanku untuk melukiskan sebuah keindahan abadi."

Gakushū sempat mendengus pelan selaku respon awal lanjut menarik diri seraya melepas stetoskopnya. Selalu menganggap pasiennya satu ini memiliki kepala batu begitu menjengkelkan. Bukan sekali dua kali Karma mengucap hal yang sama; berapa kali—sembilan?

"Kau? Keluar dari sini? Tidak sampai kau sembuh total."

Gantian Karma yang mendengus, lanjut mengancingi kembali pakaiannya. Gakushū diam kiranya bingung bagaimana lagi harus merespon.

Tak boleh keluar, ya?

Harus berapa lama lagi? Itu pun... jika dia memang dijamin sembuh.

"Sekali-sekali boleh? Ditemani olehmu tak apa, deh." Begitu pandai memanipulasi atmosfir, Akabane Karma mungkin tipe manusia yang pandai bersandiwara, terima kasih pada _moodswing_ -nya; apapun bisa terasa ceria tak kenal waktu dan tempat, bisa membuat lawan bicaranya terheran-heran.

Tapi bukan Asano Gakushū. Maklum sudah dia.

"Boleh, satu kali dalam sebulan. Itu pun tidak lama. Yang terpenting, kau harus berusaha untuk sembuh."

Dari tangan suster yang masih setia berada disisi, Gakushū menerima sebuah suntikan dan dua botol kecil cairan bernama rumit siap pakai. Kemarin berlabel _daunorubicin_ , dan hari ini ada _mitoxantrone_ dan _cytarabine_. Kapas putih bermandikan alkohol kadar rendah ikut andil membersihkan permukaan kulit pucat Karma.

Tak habis pikir dia. Sudah berapa kali menerima suntikan dalam satu minggu? Dan dengan lokasi yang sama; pergelangan tangan. _Suntikan inter vena,_ begitu jawab dokter angkuh bertopeng baja tersebut. Sudah seperti rutinitas sehari-hari merasakan perihnya jarum suntik menembus kulit bersama cairan kimia mengalir bersama darah ke seluruh tubuh.

Dalam ruangan suram inilah dunia barunya—begitu sunyi juga dingin; representasi kesedihannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Karma berusaha sabar.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk siang ini." Yang jingga mengucap setelah menarik jarum suntikan dari tubuh pasiennya perlahan-lahan, dimasukkan dalam bungkus awal lalu ditelan tempat sampah tak jauh dari ranjang rumah sakit. "Jangan lupakan obatmu dan beristirahatlah. Dan aku akan kembali memeriksamu sore nanti."

 _Ya, terus makan obat hingga lidahku berubah warna._

Ibu jari mengelus bekas suntikan perlahan. Suster tadi telah terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan dan kini netra madu Karma bergulir pada helai pirang stroberi yang membenarkan letak stetoskop. Baru saja sosok tersebut berbalik akan pergi—

"Asano-kun,"

Satu tangan terulur guna meraih ujung jas putih milik Gakushū; yang bersangkutan jelas mendelik sesaat lewat ujung mata, menunggu Karma melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin minum susu stroberi."

Apakah boleh?

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, mungkin berselang beberapa detik dikarenakan Gakushū harus berpikir matang-matang soal permintaan sang pasien. Salah beri makanan maka Karma bisa ambruk kapanpun.

Sepertinya tak apa jika itu susu.

"Ya baiklah. Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan untukmu."

Betapa senang hati si kepala apel mendengarnya. Senyum cerah diulas bibir, _lucky item_ keduanya setelah kuas, bahkan menepuk kedua tangan satu kali setelah melepas genggaman pada jas putih Gakushū yang telah melangkah keluar ruangan; menutup pintu kemudian.

.

Jadilah Karma berakhir ditinggalkan sendiri lagi. Jikalau bisa, dia ingin secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan ini dan merentangkan tangan menyambut dunia luar. Sebulan sekali, ya? Dan 'tidak lama' yang dimaksud si jeruk tadi... berapa lama? Mengapa tak boleh?

Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui kepala tiada henti; setiap dua puluh menit, membuatnya pening juga lelah diberi harapan tak kunjung terkabul. Memangnya dia anak kecil?

Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa bosan menggerogoti jiwa, Karma iseng bergerak dari tempat tidur dengan kaki perlahan menapak lantai keramik dingin menyapa kulit, tak lupa membawa tiang penyangga infus terseret bersama raga. Kepala terasa berputar dibawa berdiri seperti ini, namun terima kasih pada dinding yang berhasil dijangkau, dia melangkah hati-hati. Kiri, kanan—kiri, kanan—kiri, kanan; sejauh ini bagus. Pintu ruangan perawatan juga berhasil dia buka, bahkan melangkah keluar.

Peduli setan dia dianggap pasien tak patuh.

Namun, baru dua setengah langkah dia berjalan keluar, jantung serasa remuk dalam hitungan detik, membuat si merah Akabane jatuh bertekuk lutut dan kembali terbatuk keras seraya memegangi dada. Lagi-lagi memuntahkan likuid merah kental berbau besi dari ruang mulut. Jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, mewarnai lantai putih gading koridor cukup ramai tersebut.

"Kh—uhuk!"

 _Bahkan aku tak diizinkan berjalan?_

Jelas, kejadian ini menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung juga suster yang kebetulan lewat; lalu mengerubungi sosok malang tersebut. Ada yang ingin membantu, ada juga yang sekedar berdiri ingin tahu.

Pandangan mengabur seperti mulai didominasi warna hitam, Satu, dua suster memegangi kedua lengan; membantunya tegak. Sepasang telinga masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa mendekatinya, riuh heboh berisik begitu mengganggu. Tapi apa? Lama-lama menghilang.

" _Astaga, anda tak apa-apa? Bertahanlah, Tuan!"_

" _Dia Akabane Karma, pasien yang ditangani secara intensif."_

" _Panggilkan dokter Asano, cepat!"_

Lalu, semuanya gelap. Pendengaran benar-benar tuli. Akabane Karma, kehilangan kesadaran tepat dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

Bak tersedak racun _Spider Lily._

* * *

 _I met you in a world of color,_ _  
_ _But you left me in black and white._ _  
_ _I used to hear the birdsong, the beautiful sounds of spring,_ _  
_ _Now, the lonely silence is all I ever hear._

 _ **.**_

— **The Story Continues...** **—**

* * *

Disinilah Alexie update jam setengah tiga dini hari. Kegabutan efek tak bisa tidur, padahal nanti ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Karena nanggung, dirampungkan selagi bisa.

Mungkin sedikit lebih pendek—atau sama saja? —fanfic ini... jujur bikin saja muter otak _to the max_. I mean... sulit juga memahami Leukemia; jenis-jenis, ciri-ciri, hingga langkah-langkah perawatan. Jangan tanya kenapa saya angkat ini untuk Karma, karena hanya kanker darah yang terpikir pertama kali. *sungkem*

 _Feel free to leave me some reviews_. Saran, masukan, atau koreksi apapun akan diterima dengan senang hati.

 _See you on the next chapter~!_


End file.
